guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vow of Strength
0.17*41 = 6.97 *0.21*41 = 8.61 more damage in exchange for not being able to use atatck skills. no thanks. --Life Infusion 23:10, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :This is multiplicative, though, while spells like Strength of Honour and Order of Pain are additive. I'd imagine it's ended to be run with Judge's Insight to stack together, up to almost 50% more damage. The sad thing is, though, that Judge's Insight alone gives about 23% more damage against 60 AL targets... Elite you can only use on yourself or non elite that can be maintained on 2 people? Hmm. Hard choice <_< Merengue 23:19, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Yeah, it's a piece of crap IMHO. 70.64.7.224 00:15, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Don't judge too soon, we still don't know how will this work with critical hits; Like A/D that uses Scythe. Lightblade 17:32, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::A/D using Scythes will use Way of the Assassin. --Theeth (talk) 17:50, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :::Both are elites, so it can be hard... Archeont 02:00, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::::What would be hard? Choosing Way of the Assassins instead of Vow of Strength? --Theeth (talk) 17:21, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Sorry, I just thought that you wanted both skills. Sorry, I'm stupid.Archeont 11:53, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Nah, you combine this with Judges insight and you can deal 163 damage per critical to a spellcaster (which seemed to happen often for me...). 92 is the critical for 16 scythe mastery + 44% = 132 damage and when you throw on 20% AP you increase the damage by 31 points! (T/ ) 19:04, 5 November 2006 (CST) :::::::I think that this is a pretty good elite, when you consider that +41% damage, has an incredibly low energy cost, can be constantly maintained, and does not need to be used by primary dervs. If in PvE someone wanted a Warrior to have all AL increasing skills and still be able to maintain pressure on a target, this would be ideal--high strength for armor penetration, with damage bonus from Vow would make for quite the combo.--Eetaq 04:21, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::That's a bit like Echo Mending; Strength applies only to attack skills, while Vow disables them. Merengue 14:46, 27 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::Would this not work well with a D/Rt using Brutal weapon? -- Rin 14:10, 01 September 2007 (GMT) Update Vow of Strength now scales 5...41...50 52, 5+(3X)%. Now it's a bit crazy. For comparison, Frenzy boosts damage by a similar margin, with 33% faster attack rate equating to 50% more damage. The important part is that this stacks with, as mentioned, Judge's Insight, and an attack speed buff like Frenzy or Heket's Rampage to deal some crazy damage. We're talking crits that go up into the mid 100's on 60 AL targets. It HURTS. Throw in a GFtE paragon, and you're set for some insane damage. On a fun, unimportant note, with Shadowy Burden in the mix, I've gotten crits for 240. Very fun spell. Merengue 02:44, 30 October 2006 (CST) This enchant will be INVALUABLE to boost damage for enchant tank dervishes, I plan on incorporating this into my build once I cap it.~Kijik this skill is fun when taking quick attack skills on a dervish vow of strength,(any enchant) followed by twin moon sweep(1.75), mystic sweep(0.75), eremites assault(0.75) and protectors strike(0.5) for 5 really damaging attacks in 3.75 seconds :Uhm.... you CANT use attack skills with this. If you could then dervished would 1-hit-kill everything in the game.--Coloneh RIP 23:53, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::Twin Moon Sweep and Wearying Strike, perhaps; Only the base damage is modded with these kinds of things, generally, although there's no way to test this since you're unable to attack. But those 2 alone would break it into pieces. Striking someone for 140 twice fairly reliably? Dealing 182 damage and inflicting Deep Wound? Merengue 04:23, 28 November 2006 (CST) :::Now it it is viable since the additional damage actually trumps attack skills. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 10:28, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::::I don't know... Judge's Insight + Attack skills have served me pretty well, and both builds are incredible with GftE. JI + 16 Scythe alone (and an enchant to eat) deals 170-240 damage if just one hit of Twin Moon Sweep triggers, while Wearying Strike will cause the loss of up to 257 health with Deep Wound. And this is without the use of a single elite. ::::Until some scythe attacks get a very much-needed nerf, I don't think Vow of Strength will receive a second glance from anybody seriously looking to run a Dervish build. Merengue 06:07, 16 January 2007 (CST) D/N You can deal huge amounts of damage when you use this with weaken armor and such. See the video bellow Dervish damage test that had 2x crit sundering procs tho =D : Damn impressive regardless. Go for the eyes much? XD Ubermancer 20:54, 6 December 2006 (CST) :: For damage maxing, I suggest Shadowy Burden. The only 2 armour reducers are mutually exclusive, as Shadowy doesn't work with multiple hexes, and given the choice between the 2, it's superior; Shadowy Burden isn't limited to physical damage. ::With Shadowy Burden + Judge's Insight + Strength of Honour + Vow of Strength + 16 Scythe Mastery on a critical with a Sundering trigger, I've gotten 312 damage. :: As usual with these kinds of things, the disclaimer goes that this is largely impractical to use in a real build, but it's a heck of a lot of fun. Also, you can use "Find their Weakness!" to stack on Deep Wound for an additional 96 health loss on 480 health targets, for a grand total of 408 health lost in a single attack. Merengue 07:31, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::: With the PvP test weekend, now you can attain up to 359 damage, via Vengeance. Just thought it'd nice to add on. Merengue 23:45, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::::Impressive - [[User:SnowWhiteTan|''Snow White Tan]] 21:28, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Just managed 407 damage on my Derv, I dont have a sundering scythe either, and im sure with some pve only skills as well you could get to a one hit kill on the armour 60s Kicks66 :(resetting indent) see my comment on Spirit's Strength about the (untested) ability to deal between 1056 and 1656 damage with a single sythe attack on a AL60 target, with the teamwork of 5~7 people.76.173.217.181 00:23, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Does this "recharge" attack skills or just prevent their use? In other words, can you still build adrenaline while Vow of Strength is up? =) — 130.58 (talk) 21:53, 28 November 2006 (CST) :It just prevents their use (you get a message saying: Cannot use skill because of Vow of Strength or something akin). --Theeth (talk) 22:19, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::Mmm, slap this on a warrior, then. VoS expires, pop goes the SPIKE! — 130.58 (talk) 23:03, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::: This could work actually... VoS doesnt even have to expire, just end it with something like Signet of Pious Light when you have enough adren to attack, then recast, rinse, repeat 66.190.52.85 23:52, 26 April 2007 (CDT) D/R Use this with Heket's Rampage. Both skills have about same duration and can't be used with attack skills. 40%+ damage with 33% IAS!!!--Windjammer 12:14, 24 December 2006 (CST) :exactly what i was thinking--Coloneh RIP 20:44, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::Vow of Strength + Heart of Fury + Conjure Frost = FTW--Xeones BUFF *Lasts 20 seconds now. Will change ASAP. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 17:00, 5 April 2007 (CDT) It might actually be useful now... previously, you could only get about 5 or 6 attacks in if your target wasn't moving, then you had to stop, recast, then catch up again - totally worthless except for unusual circumstances. I might actually try it, now :) --Phydeaux 17:19, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Missing the point I feel that some people are missing the point somewhat about this skill. While without much teamwork this skill doesn't equal the damage given by attack skills, it does only sit in one slot in your skillbar, allowing a good 7 other skills to use to buff, heal, debuff etc. --Ckal Ktak 10:45, 13 July 2007 (CDT) But it is not good enough without DW. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 12:24, 13 July 2007 (CDT) What on earth is DW? --Ckal Ktak 06:34, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :Deep Wound. Lord of all tyria 06:35, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::I was thinking of the character D.W. on the children's television show Arthur XD--Mafaraxas 08:06, 19 July 2007 (CDT) All damage, or just attacks? IE, will casting spells under this enchantment allow you to do more damage? If so, wow. This could be amazing on a spike build or something. E/D? :Oops, sorry. Need to read the skill description closer. I doubt it would work on Ripostes to. Capping Isn't the note about capping this from Ensign Jahan in the Cliffs of Dohjok mission redundant, as only non-Elonian characters can do that quest? :No, because Elonians can tag along with the regular quest-bearer to obtain the skill. Oblivions Heart 01:03, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Aura of Holy Might This skill, plug Aura of Holy Might and Judge's Insight seems like a novel idea. I haven't tested it yet, but I'm pretty sure I would be hitting godly amounts right there. Can someone check the damage? Oblivions Heart 01:03, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Pet Attacks This skill DOES affect Pet Attacks. Why?